The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for silencing noise within an air duct for a gas turbine engine.
Power generation equipment, such as a gas turbine engine, can use a large supply of intake air to support the combustion process. To maintain suitable performance of the turbine, the intake air is filtered to remove unwanted dust, moisture, and other contaminants before the air is compressed in a compressor. The large volume of air that moves through the intake air housing and a large air duct acts as a conduit for significant acoustical energy generated by the gas turbine compressor blades, which may contribute to excess noise.